fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 11
The Hero of Will: Brightwood Tower Back at the guild Theresa and Hammer were waiting for me as Jake and I entered the room. "There you are, I believe the second of our heroes the Mage is in Brightwood, there is a powerful Will User there named Garth" Theresa said as I remembered hearing that name before. "Do you remember that name? He was there the night Lucien kill Rose" Theresa said. 'That's right! The guy with the glowing blue veins' I thought. "You didn't tell me that, how are we opposed to trust him?" Hammer asked. "Garth believed that Lucien interest in the Old Kingdom was purely academic like his own, and Lucien for his part thought Garth was a brilliant scholar, when each learned the truth about the other their partnership ended violently" Theresa said as I crossed my arms. "Figures" I said as Theresa returned her attention to me. "You will find Garth in Brightwood Tower, I've seen a vision of him toiling away on some ancient technology there, surly he attends to stop Lucien, but he can't not do so without help, go and inform him of our intent" Theresa said looking towards Hammer. "Hammer you should remain here" she said as Hammer looked at Theresa. "Why? I'm ready" Hammer said. "Hammer it would be best if I go alone, we don't know what will happen and we can't risk Lucien getting his hands on you" I said. "Fine but don't think your holding me back when the action starts" she said taking a seat on the edge of the broken floor. "So you get to go out into the world while I stay here with Mrs. Barrel of Laughs" Hammer said as I looked to Theresa. "You should go now" she said as I used the Cullis Gate to return to Bower Lake and made my way Brightwood which was a ninety hour journey for me and Jake on foot. Once I reached the Brightwood area and the tower could be seen I made my way down as I sensed something dark. "Someone or something is coming your way, I've never felt anything like it" Theresa said. "That can't be good" I said reaching the gates as I continued to make my way to the tower. Once I was closer to the tower I spot a large triangular shaped black object in the sky heading towards Garth tower. "What the bloody hell is that?" I said as I reached the steps to the tower as the floating object shot two white lightning bolts to the ground as two circles formed on top of the stairs and at the bottom as men in black suite and wearing red collars began to appear. "Lucien men are attacking, you must save Garth!" Theresa said as the Spire Guards pulled out swords and began to attack as I drew my sword and ran towards them ready to fight. Every time I killed a Spire Guard their collars would glow blue before they died as I reached the entrance of the tower and began heading up the stairs fighting off all the guards that got in my path as I reached the top and found a Cullis Gate another tower with smoking coming from the tower with another giant shard floating on its side. "Oh shit!" I said heading towards the tower as a flaming board fell to the ground in front of me as I could hear Garth arguing with someone. "I'm never going back there, you hear me!" Garth yelled as I ran up the steps. "Your wrong!" a man with a deformed voice said as I reached the top but was blocked from Garth and his attacker by a wall of fire as I saw Blades floating above Garth head as I saw a man with thorns coming out of his pale white head as he held a evil looking sword at his side. "You think I'm afraid of you! You're a freak! Lucien failed experiment, nothing more!" Garth yelled. "You left to soon Garth, Lord Lucien experiment was a radical success!" the man yelled hitting Garth with the Shock spell as Garth fell to his knees. "You are coming with me!" the man yelled as the shard hit Garth and the man with a white bolt and they were both taken away. "Damn it!" I yelled kicking the burning cabinet in front of me. "There was nothing you could do that was Lucien Commandant and now he apparently controls a Shard an Old Kingdom weapon of great power, Lucien strength grows ever more formable as does his mastery at the Spire and it's awful machinery, come back to the Guild" Theresa said as I heard gun shots in the distances and saw bandits flags in the forest. "I think I'm going to look around before I return" I said. "Very well" Theresa said as I walked down the trail and followed a sign to the Giles' Farm.